


The First Night in the Owlery

by Koffee



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I saw you at the pet store that one time and you were getting an owl, right?” Bokuto asked, as he sat across from Akaashi on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night in the Owlery

**Author's Note:**

> They’re really young, like Akaashi is eleven and Bokuto is twelve. I don’t normally write kids this young, but I tried my best!! <3

“Hey, I saw you at the pet store that one time and you were getting an owl, right?” Bokuto asked, as he sat across from Akaashi on the train.

“Yeah.” Akaashi recalled seeing Bokuto at the pet store. He remembered seeing an energetic kid who almost appeared to be talking to the owls. Akaashi had wanted to talk to him, but his parents called him over and the opportunity was lost.

“I have an owl too, his name is Killerbeast and he’s five thousand years old and he used to be my dad’s and he brings me mice at night and it’s really gross.” Bokuto continued, but paused when he saw the other boy smile.

“I don’t think five thousand is…”

“Okay, so I lied, his name isn’t Killerbeast and he isn’t five thousand years, I just wanted you to think I was cool.” Bokuto admitted, glancing down the train aisle at Kuroo who gave him a thumbs up, “Sounds pretty cool, though, right?”

“Yes, it sounds cool.” Akaashi agreed, but asked,“So, what’s his real name?”

“It’s Georgy, hey, are you new?”

“Yes this is my first year.”

“Oh, this is my second, my name is Bokuto Kotarou, and I’m in Hufflepuff.”

It was at this moment, that Bokuto realized that he couldn’t allow himself to think this kid was cute, no, he was far too young for the maturity of a soon to be thirteen year old. If Bokuto was going to have a crush on anyone it was going to have to be someone in his year, or older. However, that mindset disappeared the moment he made Akaashi smile again.

Once the train arrived, Akaashi and Bokuto had to part ways and Hufflepuff found himself talking with Kuroo in one of the student breezeways.

“Did you have fun talking to…um –, name?” Kuroo thought for a second, “Name, you told me, what was it again?”

“Akaashi.”

“I think he’s cute.” Kuroo teased, “Do you think he’s cute?”

Bokuto pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his blush and then grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

“Awww, are you blushing?” Kuroo nudged Bokuto on the shoulder, “C’mon, man, you like him don’t you? Because you know, if you don’t like him, then that means I could totally steal him away –,”

“Don’t you dare!” Bokuto snipped, he slapped his hands frantically against one of the brick pillars, “Because, I liked him first.”

“I don’t –,” Kuroo laughed, “I don’t even like him, I was just sayin’ that to get you to admit it.”

Bokuto sighed, loud and dramatically.

An upperclassman then approached them and told them they needed to report to their tables at the Great Hall for the sorting of the first years. Akaashi ended up being sorted into Ravenclaw, which made Bokuto feel a little glum. After dinner, he disappeared into the owlery, which was something he did most nights anyway. He found the owlery comforting, it reminded him of his home. His parents owned an Owl Sanctuary, and Bokuto spent most of his time with the birds.

Bokuto was sitting at the steps, with a large owl sitting in his lap when he heard a voice, “Is that Killerbeast?”

Bokuto glanced around and saw Akaashi, the Hufflepuff smiled and said, “Yeah, but he won’t answer to that name, he only listens to Gregory.”

Akaashi sat down next to him, and patted Gregory on the head, “I wanted to check if my owl was safe.”

“Yeah, he is,” Bokuto assured, “My owl and a few of the other bigger ones garud the owlery and make sure nothing bad gets in.” he then made some low hooing sounds and the owl flew off, “He went to get your owl, it’s the medium one, right? With brown and white feathers?”

“Uh, yeah – you talk to them?”

“Sort of, my parents showed me.” Bokuto explained, “You want me to show you? I can show you if you want.”

Akaashi smiled, “Yeah.”


End file.
